


Attention

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: Hahha. I'm back at it again. I wrote this months ago when quarantine first started and completely forgot about it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 13





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hahha. I'm back at it again. I wrote this months ago when quarantine first started and completely forgot about it.

Frank walks into the bedroom and face plants on the bed letting out a dramatic groan, he waits a minute before looking up and over at Gerard to see if he's noticed him or not. When Gerard's not looking Frank lets out another groan but much louder and more dramatic so he's clearly trying to get his attention, it doesn't work which is just annoying. 

Frank rolls over on the bed and lets out a sigh closing his eyes, he can still hear Gerard in the corner of the room at his desk and the fact that he's ignoring him is getting on his nerves. Frank sighs again but louder and when that doesn't so anything he does it again but trying for even more dramatic, Frank hears Gerard slap something down on his desk and opens his eyes to see him staring at him. 

"Are you fucking done?" he asks and Franks just glad that he sounds more amused than pissed off because while the intent is to be annoying it's not to piss him off, he's just bored and wants something to do and the best thing he could think of is annoying Gerard. Frank lets out a groan and rolls on his side looking over at Gerard "I'm bored" he says and Gerard rolls his eyes "then go find something to do" he says and turns back around facing his desk "ugh, there's nothing to dooo" Frank whines. 

Gerard takes a deep breath and turns back around "go jerk off or something, fuck, just let me work" Frank groans "I've already jerked off like three times today, it's boring" Gerard snorts and shakes his head "go outside" Frank just groans again. "I'm trying to work go entertain yourself in the other room" Frank sits up and scoots over to the end of the bed so he's closer to Gerard "exactly, you can work from home whereas I cannot" Frank says.

Gerard shrugs "I don't know what to tell you" he says and then picks his pencil back up and Frank watches as he resumes whatever he's drawing, Frank lets out another sigh but Gerard just ignores him. Frank throws his legs over the side of the bed and stands up looking back at Gerard one last time before walking out of the room and heading to the living room to try and find something to do. 

He'd definitely bother his dog but he's been harassing him all day and he's sleeping now and he knows for sure that he'll growl at him if he tries to pick him up one more time because he knows he's tired. He can't take him on a walk to the park because they've closed the damn thing down and he can't even walk up to the Taco Bell because the drive through is the only thing open as of right now. 

Frank walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge staring into it until the thing starts beeping to tell him that it's been open too long, he hears Gerard yell from their bedroom to tell him that no matter how many times he opens the fridge to look into it the contents will not change. He knows that but it gives him something to do for a minute before he has to find something else to do and he never knows if there could be something that he hasn't noticed yet. 

Something like the bowl in the back of the fridge that looks like something fuzzy is growing on the inside of it. He pulls it out and holds it out in front of him somewhat above him so he can look into it and see if he can figure out what it is. 

Frank can only confirm that its fuzzy and he closes the fridge and walks to their room to stand in the doorway "you know how you have clean out duty right?" Frank asks and for a second he doesn't think that Gerard is going to respond to him. "Yes I know every Saturday" he says and Frank lets out a long sigh which actually causes Gerard to turn around this time. 

Gerard looks at the bowl in Frank hand and then up at him and back at the bowl "what's that?" he asks and turns his chair so he can turn a bit more. Frank looks over at it and shakes it a little" this is probably a new pet from how fuzzy it is, I definitely feel like this is more than a week old" Gerard squints and then shrugs.

Frank sighs and rolls his eyes "the whole fridge is supposed to be cleaned out which means not shoving shit to the back where you will forget about them". Gerard gives Frank a thumbs up and turns backs around continuing to ignore him in favor for working on what he's doing.

Frank takes the bowl into the kitchen and just throws it in the trash, thankful that it's one of the saved plastic bowls that they decided to put something in as opposed to one of his good bowls. He knows that he's not going to open it and he's knows for sure that Gerard wont bother opening it to clean it out.

Frank opens the fridge back up and this time it's not out of boredom, it's to see what else Gerard has managed to miss while cleaning it out. There's an open soda can that isn't even a liquid anymore that makes him gag and a old take out container that is frozen from being in the back and smells like something died. 

Frank wants to strangle Gerard and bury his body in the backyard so he can stop him from leaving food in the fridge for long periods of time. It's been his job since they moved in and Frank can't imagine how long he's let some things sit before throwing them out.

Now that he knows Gerard is clearly missing shit it makes him want to just clean everything out himself but he knows that it's not going to solve the issue. Now he's going to have to stand over Gerard when he's cleaning it out to make sure that he's not missing anything that he's going to leave in there for months.

After Franks sure that he's gotten everything he takes the bag of trash out because there's not way it's going to spend anymore time in the house and he doesn't even care that it's not completely full yet. He's surprised that his dog doesn't get up and follow him outside but that just tells him that he's tired and that Frank definitely shouldn't go harass him no matter how much he wants to.

There's just nothing to do and nowhere that he can go and he only has two choices of who to harass and nothing else to do because he's technically laid off until they open the shop back up and he doesn't know what to do with himself. Frank knows that Gerard needs to work but he really wants to go bother him because if he does it enough he'll decide to pay attention to him or possibly throw something at him. 

Either way it'll be something to do at least for a few minutes and then again he can go figure out what else he wants to do after that. Frank grins to himself and walks down the hallway to their room standing quietly in the doorway for a minute just watching Gerard. 

He makes his way up behind him and stands there looking over his shoulder at what he's working on for a few minutes. It doesn't get Gerard's attention which on one hand irritates him because he wants him to pay attention to him but on the other hand he already knew Gerard wasn't going to notice. 

He's always focused when he's doing something and Frank's pretty sure that he could climb into his lap and he wouldn't notice. That gives Frank an idea but there is also a possibility that it won't work out in his favor. 

Frank steps back and pulls the drawstring on his sweat pants and pushes them down so he can pull them off and fling them behind himself. He grabs the bottom of his shirt and yanks it off over his head and is proud of himself when it doesn't get stuck. 

He thinks about just slapping his dick on Gerard's shoulder and as funny as it would be that would probably not get the right attention that he wants from him. Frank backs up until the back of his knees hit the bed and then he climbs on it scooting back until he's in the middle of the bed. 

He scoots back a little further so he can reach into the dresser and grab the cherry flavored lube they have and throw it in the middle of the bed. The bottle is clear with cherries on it and thankfully the liquid itself is clear otherwise it would just look like it would be sticky and gross. 

Gerard wants to keep the bottle for some reason after its empty but he's told him that they can just order another one so there's no reason to keep it unless he's planning on doing something with it now. Frank uncaps it as quietly as he can and tips it over squeezing a little bit out onto his hand.

He closes the bottle as quietly a he can manage and sits it next to him so it's within his reach when he needs it again. Frank waits a minute and then wraps his hand around his dick giving himself a few slow but firm strokes just to get himself started. 

It doesn't really take much to get him going though, sometimes just grazing his dick in the shower gets him going immediately. He squeezes his hand around his cock a little and turns to face Gerard spreading his legs. 

Frank clears his throat and leans back on one of his hands as he waits for Gerard to turn around but naturally he doesn't. He clears his throat again so it's clear that he's trying to get Gerard's attention but he's still being an ignoring ass bitch so he still doesn't turn around. 

Frank lets out a moan and that still doesn't get his attention and he's thinking that throwing something at him may be the only way to get his attention at this point. "Gerard" he says and his head pops up "yeah" he asks but he still doesn't turn around. 

Frank sighs "I need a little help here" he says and Gerard waves one of his hands "yeah give me a second" he says and picks his pencil back up. Frank has to stop himself from picking up the bottle and chucking it at the back of Gerard's head. 

He just hums and continues his slow strokes letting out little moans that he fucking knows Gerard can hear but is ignoring for some reason. He's pretty sure that Gerard is just being an asshole on purpose at this point and he's going to have to actually strangle him. 

Frank groans and lets his head drop on the mattress and then he hears the chair scrape across the floor and looks back up. Gerard is staring at his dick and then he turns and looks at the bottle sitting next to him and then looks right back over at his dick. 

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation? Get the fuck over here" Frank says and then moans again. Frank stills his hand and watches as Gerard tries his best to get out of his clothes and not trip over his pants and then he's scrambling up the bed to him. 

Gerard grins and smacks Frank's hand away from his cock replacing it with his own "for fuck sake Frank why didnt you just say so" he says and Frank smears his lube covered hand on Gerard's face. Gerard licks at Franks hand and Frank grabs his chin and slides to fingers in his mouth thrusting them gently across his tongue as Gerard moans and closes his eyes. 

Frank groans and pushes them as far as he can into Gerard's mouth "jerk me off fucker" he says because Gerard's hand has stopped moving and he needs it to start back up right now. Gerard makes a sound and his hand starts moving again "yeah that's it" Frank says with a sigh, he runs his fingers over Gerard's tongue again as he pulls them out. 

Frank pushes himself up so he can grab the lube with his free hand and opens it squirting a little more onto his hand. He rubs his fingers together so he can spread it around and grabs Gerard's jaw with his other hand squeezing until Gerard opens his mouth.

He pushes three fingers in Gerard's mouth as far as he can get them and lets go of his jaw "suck my fingers like you want to suck my cock and maybe I'll let you" he says. Gerard moans and closes his eyes proceeding to suck on Franks finger, he runs his tongue over the top of them and then does the same but on the bottom. 

Frank groans when Gerard's hand starts moving on his cock again and he bucks up into his hand "yeah that's it" he says "just like that". Frank starts thrusting his fingers into and out of Gerard's mouth and groans again because he can never get over how Gerard looks with something stuffed in his mouth. 

He knows that Gerard knows how he looks, he pulls his fingers out of his mouth and grabs his jaw again but this time to bring him closer so he can kiss him. Frank moans as Gerard's hand speeds up and he forces his tongue into his mouth.

Frank pulls back and sighs "alright fuck, get on your knees, on the floor" Gerard nods and slides off the side of the bed and Frank sits on the edge of the bed in front of his and spreads his legs. Gerard looks up at him and Frank nods to him "up against my leg" he says and Gerard lets out a moan. 

Gerard presses himself against Frank's leg rutting into his for a second and moaning "come on Gerard, it's not gonna suck itself" Gerard moans again and nods. Frank grabs the bottle of lube and pours more into his hand spreading it over his cock and then sucks a finger into his mouth moaning around it. 

Gerard reaches for his cock but Frank slap his hand away "you don't need your hand to suck cock so get to it" Gerard nods quickly and leans in wrapping his lips aroudn the tip. Frank moans and slides his hand to the back of Gerard's neck grabbing a handful of hair as he slowly pushes him further down. 

Gerard rocks into Frank's leg at a steady pace and he's taken his cock all the way down. Frank runs his fingers through Gerard's hair and lets out a moan as he swallows around him "oh fuck yeah" he says. 

Frank pulls him up slowly and Gerard whines when his cock slips from his mouth pushing his hips harder into Frank's leg as Frank reaches for the lube. He only has one hand free so he pops the top and drizzles it on his cock, he sits it beside him and wraps his hand around his cock spreading the lube "you're going to lick all the lube off of me" he says. 

He shoves two fingers in Gerard's mouth again and Gerard immediately starts sucking the lube off of them moaning and grinding into his leg. Gerard pulls back and Frank grips his head harder pushing his fingers back in "I didn't tell you that you could stop" Frank says. 

Frank pulls his fingers out of his mouth and releases his hair so he can lean back on his elbows "come on then Gerard" he says and Gerard groans and takes a minute to grind into Franks leg harder. Gerard grabs both of Franks thighs and leans in to lick the tip of Franks cock as he looks up at him. 

Frank has to close his eyes because of the way Gerard's looking at him, he continues and slides his tongue around his tip moaning. Gerard drags his down down the underneath of Franks shalf "you taste so good" Gerard whispers. 

Frank sits back up and grabs the back of Gerard's head with one hand and grabs his cock with the other one rubbing the tip over Gerard's lips "you look so fucking good like this" he says. Gerard whimpers and opens his but Frank doesn't let go of him and he doesn't move forward to shove his cock in his mouth either "I don't know if you deserve it" Frank says. 

Gerard nods as much as he can with Franks grip but Frank just lets out a sigh "I don't know if you've really proven yourself" Gerard knows that he's already decided but he does this thing where he likes to pretend like he's debating things. Frank leans over Gerard and grabs the back of his neck as he slides his cock into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat "swallow for me" he says. 

Gerard does and Frank holds him there until he lets out a groan so he can pull him off and let him take a breath "go on then" Frank says and Gerard grabs one of his hands pushing it in his hair. Frank wraps a hand full of Gerard's hair around his fist and pulls as he takes him all the way back down again choking a little, Frank groans and throws his head back fucking up into Gerard mouth. 

Gerard lets out a groan and Frank gasps at the vibration and then Gerard pulls back and wraps his hand around the base of Franks cock, he drags his teeth lightly up Franks shaft and Frank groans as he feels his orgasm building. "Fuck, come on Gerard" he says and Gerard closes his eyes and moves the hand on Franks cock as he takes it into his mouth and gets a good rhythm going. 

The second Gerard's hand leaves Franks dick and he takes his whole cock back into his mouth Frank holds his head still thrusting up into his mouth until he comes. Frank releases his hair and Gerard pulls back leaning his head on Franks thigh as he takes in deep breaths. 

Frank closes his eyes and flops back on the bed sighing "fuck yeah" Gerard sands up and Frank opens his eyes just as Gerard falls forward on top of him "jesus" Frank wheezes. Gerard giggles and leans down to kiss him rubbing his obvious hard on into Franks hip "fuck i thought you finished" Gerard thrusts into Frank letting out a moan "no wanted you to".

Frank grins and rolls them over pinning Gerard to the bed "that may have been a mistake"" he says and Gerard lets out a groan "nooo please come on" Frank wraps a hand around Gerard's cock and squeezes. "What if I say no?" Frank asks and Gerard tries to buck up into Franks hand but he has hi pinned to the bed "please" he whines.

Frank releases Gerard's cock slowly and grins down at him "no come on I was so close" Frank hums and wraps his hand back around his cock slowly dragging his hand up and down. Frank then lets go and climbs off the bed letting out a yawn as he stretches "I'm tired now" he says and Gerard just stares up at him.

"You cant be fucking serious Frank" he says and Frank nods "oh I'm totally beat" he says and walks toward the bathroom. Gerard pushes him in and slams the door shut "I said I was tired" Frank says but Gerard ignores him and grabs his hand tugging it toward his cock "this isn't funny Frank" he says. 

Frank grins and grips his dick pushing him against the door "frustrating isn't it?" he asks, Gerard groans and tries to push into his hand but Frank shakes his head. "Alright I'm sorry okay I'm sorry" Frank hums and slides his hand down Gerard's cock once "I don't know if I believe you".

Gerard whimpers and grabs Frank by the back of his head pulling him closer "if you don't jerk me off I'm going to make you sleep on the couch" he says seriously. Frank grins and kisses him pushing his tongue in his mouth and then sucking his bottom lip in his mouth.

Frank kisses Gerard again and slides his mouth down to his neck sucking bruise after bruise into his neck as he starts jerking him off again. Gerard groans and lets his head hit the wall as Frank sucks harder on his neck. It doesn't take much longer for Frank to get him to the edge and when he feels him grin against his neck he grabs the back of his neck "don't you dare" Gerard whispers. 

Frank drags his teeth along Gerard's neck and bites down as he spills into his hand "did we learn something?" Frank asks and Gerard smacks the back of his head "yeah that you're an asshole while I'm trying to work. Frank grins and pulls back turning around so he can turn on the shower "come on we can have a little more fun in here" he says and Gerard rolls his eyes "no but I do need a shower" Frank laughs and pulls Gerard into the shower. 


End file.
